


Luz's Density (one-shot)

by coffeebreath



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Amity and Willow's dad was mentioned so it ain't a lie, Based on Headcanon, Comfort, Confessions, F/F, Friendship, crosspost with fanfiction.net, idk if it's considered angst or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebreath/pseuds/coffeebreath
Summary: Willow is tired of Luz's obliviousness to Amity's crush on her, so she decided to do something about it. It did not go the way she had expected though.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Luz's Density (one-shot)

Willow was getting frustrated.

Ever since she discovered _(by accident)_ that her childhood friend has a crush on one of her best friends, she's been keeping a close eye and teasing the ever magical bile sac out of Amity. It wasn't all that secretive anyway, she didn't spend days figuring it out, it just happened.

Seeing her ever studious and calm childhood friend becoming a blushing, stuttering mess whenever Luz glances in her general direction is entertaining and amusing. It never gets old. 

But since a few weeks ago, Amity's signals were getting stronger and stronger (to the Blight's unawareness and displeasure), however, despite it being so obvious and blatant, Luz keeps missing it. 

There was one time when Luz encouraged Amity to ask out her crush, and when Amity told Luz _"she likes likes her"_ , Luz responded with a _"yeah, like that! Now go get them!"_ How past Willow resisted the urge to facepalm was beyond future Willow.

So now, Willow was frustrated. Sure, it's fun to tease Amity about her massive crush on the human, but it also somewhat pains Willow to see her friend being so oblivious and dense to not being able to see the signals being directed towards herself. You could practically see Amity's blushing mess around Luz from space, but the human still wouldn't know despite being six centimetres away from each other. And quite frankly, Willow is getting tired.

So she did what any good, supportive, mutual friend would do and plan to try to subtly tell Luz about Amity's crush, without explicitly saying who, but enough to let Luz wonder if it's her. It was a solid plan, she figured it wasn't too hard.

She regretted ever uttering those thoughts.

* * *

It happened when they were walking back to Willow's place after school. It was for a plant study session since Luz said she needed some plants that Eda doesn't own, but Willow coincidentally does. _(Luz said Eda doesn't own any actual plants since she "couldn't even take care of herself", Willow felt the need to nod along.)_

As they were walking to Willow's home, Luz was rambling about the Good Witch Azura, more specifically, her _"OTP"_ , or what Willow understands, a romantic couple that aren't actually a romantic couple but some fans want them to be a romantic couple. Willow, being a better listener than talker, listened along to Luz's rambles, even though she sometimes doesn't fully understand the words that came out of the human's mouth.

"—and I know they're friends now, but it's soooo obvious that Hecate likes Azura! The signs are all there!" Luz rambled, "I mean, Hecate always stutters around her, not to mention she keeps messing things up every time she's near her."

_"This sounds oddly familiar,"_ Willow thought from the back of her mind. 

"Like, how can Azura not tell that Hecate likes her? But I guess Azura does fit the dense protagonist archetype, it makes sense. But yeah, anyway, back to my first point, I know the series isn't in the romance genre, but I still believe that Azura and Hecate should get together already! It's so obvious too." Oh, now Willow knows why this sounds oddly familiar. Honestly, she shouldn't take this long to realise it.

This may be her chance, she had thought. Just subtly lay it out. Simple. 

"Yeah, that makes sense. Hey, do you know who Amity's crush is now?" Very subtle.

Luz's mouth went to a flat line before sighing, "No, I don't. I tried asking once, but Amity said that she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, and I won't force anyone to say anything if they don't want to, so I let her be. Why?"

"Oh, it's just, maybe her crush is like Azura?" From Luz's little rant, Willow gathered that Azura was probably as dense as Luz is, a coincidentally perfect resemblance between the two. "You know, oblivious to the hints and stuff?"

Luz seemed to thought on this. Good, it means Willow's plan is still moving.

"That actually sorta make sense. Since she doesn't want to tell us who her crush is, maybe it's because she did tried asking her crush out, but her crush was too oblivious to realise it!" Luz exclaimed, hitting her clenched fist onto her palm. She gotten more and more louder by the end of her sentence, as if she made a big discovery about an important subject. 

Willow hid back a big grin. Her plan was working so far, just one more push.

"Oh really? Well, with this in mind, who do you think is her crush?" Willow asked, acting innocently.

"Hmm," Luz had, once again, a thoughtful expression on her face. Willow was slightly impatient at this point, she just wanted Luz to at least acknowledge she's a potential candidate to being Amity's crush.

Luz gasped, "I see! It's all coming together!" she said as she pointed a finger towards Willow, "She has a crush on you!"

"What?" Willow simply responded. She did not expected that, but she should. She should expect this from Luz, cause why shouldn't she? She felt dumbfounded.

"It makes complete sense. You and Amity are childhood friends that fallen apart, then became friends again. Amity wouldn't want to accidentally ruin her friendship with you because of this, so that's why she isn't doing anything yet," Luz explained, looking proud at her conclusion. "Honestly, I should've saw it coming. Childhood friends turned enemies turned lovers, it's such a classic trope. I'm disappointed in myself."

_"How does this connect to her crush being oblivious?"_ Willow wondered, but she decided to not mention it. It would most likely ruin the progress she made up to this point.

"If that's how you're going about it, then by your words, _you_ can be her crush as well. You know, enemies turned friends turned lovers." There, she said it. She even made sure to emphasize on _"you"_. She was done. Now, time for the denial and hopefulness (but she expect the hopeful bit to be a little later than the denial bit).

As she expected, Luz immediately froze, as if she was processing the thought of her being a potential crush. But that lasted for only two seconds.

Willow did not expect it to be laughed off though.

"W—What's so funny?" Willow wanted to know. Her level of frustration had deflated until now. But it was more of a mix between frustration and confusion.

Luz was laughing so much, that she needed to bend down for a while. "Sorry, it's just— _HAH_ —me?" She could barely speak from how much she was laughing. While Luz seemed relax and carefree, Willow was becoming more confused, frustrated and slightly irritated.

"Yes, you. Please explain why it's so funny," Willow said, not meaning to word it that way. But the truth was that: she wanted to know so badly. She needed to know. She had thought her plan was a success, until it seemed like it wasn't.

Luz, after calming down for a hot second, wiped the single tear off her eye. "Sorry, it's just— that was a good joke, Willow."

Willow was not pleased that it was played off as a joke. _"Huh?"_ she had thought, _"Joke?"_ she wondered.

"I wasn't joking," she had replied with a serious voice. That caused Luz to stopped laughing completely, now staring at Willow with surprise. "I really mean it, she might have a crush on you."

"I don't think so," Luz responded truthfully. This answer made Willow frustrated and irritated.

_"Seriously?!"_ she thought. "Why is that?" she asked, curious to know why her friend wouldn't understand or comprehend the idea of her being the object of affection for Amity.

"Well, Amity's... Amity, and I'm me. I don't think she would like someone like me," she said it with so much seriousness that it caught Willow off guard. 

Willow expected that sentence to be quickly followed by a "kidding!" or something to dismiss the thought. It didn't came.

"Care to explain?" she asked with her usual gentle voice. Her frustration and irritation melted away, replaced with confusion and maybe even concern.

Her plans for helping Amity with her crush shall be put on hold for now, she decided. Right now, there was a different matter happening right in front of her.

Luz clearly hesitated, that caused Willow to be more confuse. The human fluffed her hair, a habit caused by nervousness, "Well, I said what I said. I don't think Amity would be interested in someone like me."

Willow wanted to ask what Luz meant by that, but she didn't need to.

"I mean, Amity's nice, caring, ambitious, smart and cute, only a fool would reject her," Willow guessed that Amity would melt by Luz calling her cute. She also figured that the way Luz spoke about her was a good sign. "But liking me? Frankly, she's out of my league. Besides, it isn't as if I'm the most good-looking person out there." Luz fluffed the back of her hair while shyly _(and is that sadness?)_ smiling.

"Luz," Willow made Luz look her directly in the eye, "Why would you think like that?"

"...Oh look, we're here." Luz pointed out something in front of them. Willow turned around and _oh_.

They've reached their destination.

* * *

"Thanks for the snacks, Mr. Willow's Pa!" Luz thanked her father with her jovial voice.

Her father let out a laugh, "It's no problem," he said before closing the door to Willow's bedroom.

They were studying in Willow's bedroom. A variety of plants were on the study table as well as opened notebooks, pens and discarded papers.

It had also been exactly an hour since their conversation about Amity's crush and Luz's thoughts about her possibly being the crush. Willow had been fighting back the urge to ask again. She doesn't know if it's rude to ask again or if it's a good idea, but her curiosity is killing her.

"Maybe we should take a break, let our minds rest for a while," Luz suggested, stretching her arms.

"I agree," Willow nodded. This might be her chance to ask.

After a good five minutes, Willow asked, "So, Luz. What did you meant about... you know." Willow had asked the question that's been bothering her since an hour ago. This will either make both of them uncomfortable or really awkward.

Luz fell silent. She stared at the ceiling, silent and as if she was contemplating something. _"Is this a good or bad sign?"_ Willow had asked herself.

Willow then heard Luz sighed. "It's just... are you serious of me possibly being Amity's crush?" _"Very serious,"_ was what Willow wanted to responded with, but she decided against it. She nodded instead. 

"Why?" the human asked in a soft voice. Was she in denial, or does she really don't believe the possibility? Willow wonders a lot.

Willow blinked. "Well, you're you. Who wouldn't like you?"

Luz chuckled darkly. That concerned and slightly scared Willow.

"A lot of people would disagree with that," Luz responded somberly. Willow cannot believe that this is the same girl who radiates sunshine, baby's laughter and everything nice in the Boiling Isles. It was hard to compare.

"Who said so?" Willow also felt protective. As a friend, she cares deeply about her only friends. It would make sense if she got angry at the thought of someone bullying her friends.

"People in the human world," Luz responded. That deflated Willow a bit, it pained her to know that information. Luz, however, was indifferent and shrugged it off. "It's nothing new really, just... yeah, it can't be me."

"Why don't you think it's you though?" Willow asked, her voice soften.

"Because! I'm just... me. I know I can be reckless and too much most of the time. Always in trouble, if not, the one that's starting the trouble, who would like like someone like that?," Luz said, looking at Willow with the most saddest expression she has ever seen the other girl worn, "I'm weird, Willow. I've been called many negative names back in the human world. Some more meaner than others... my point is: no one likes me. My own mother is willing to drag me to a summer camp to have my _"reality check"_ , or a better phrase of making me _"normal"_." She air quotes the word "normal" and "reality check" with a mocking expression. It pained Willow's heart to hear Luz's rant.

However, she wasn't done. "I mean, sure, she has good intentions and is only looking out for me, but I wasn't interested in going and I even tried begging to not go! It didn't worked, of course... In the human world, no one liked me enough to be my friend. Even if they did, I would always mess it up somehow. I don't want that incident to happen again with Amity, so I'm not going to— and I'm ranting again aren't I? Sorry, Willow. I'm really sorry," Luz snapped out of her rant and gave Willow an apologetic expression, "I didn't mean to dump that on you. That must have sounded so depressing right? Did I just ruined the mood? I am so so sorry! You aren't creeped out or anything right? We're still friends, right?"

The reason why Willow didn't talked or cut in on Luz's rant, was because she was stunned. Happy, optimistic, happy-go-lucky and positive Luz: the girl that befriended Willow even though she had witnessed first-hand on her being bullied. The girl that, despite all odds, being a human from another world and not having a magical bile sac, learned an ancient form of magic that has been long forgotten by modern society. The girl that befriended a school bully as well as being able to see past the mean part of her. The girl who would do anything to protect the ones she loves, even if it meant getting in trouble. 

Who was this sad person in front of her? This was an unusual slight. Then something clicked. Willow had thought, that maybe, just maybe, Luz isn't oblivious. She just isn't use to/doesn't believe that someone could like like her.

"Luz, don't think like that. Of course I'm still your friend, and I'll always will be. Besides, I was the one who asked first," Willow quickly replied, trying to calm the panicking Luz down. It worked. "Um, you don't have to answer this, but what do you mean by _"that incident"_?" Willow had caught onto the _"I don't want that incident to happen with Amity"_ part of the whole rant, and she was curious as well as concern.

Luz widen her eyes, before closing it.

"It was just a stupid accident I had with an ex friend. It was all my fault anyway, it doesn't matter," Luz dismissed it so casually. Willow got the message that the other girl would rather not want to talk about it, and so, she changed the topic.

"Well, I would think Amity could have a crush on you." Luz looked at Willow with a _"really and why"_ expression.

"It makes sense doesn't it? You're the first person to ever show kindness to her, even though she was mean back then. You were the first person to break her walls down, I've never seen her so carefree around anyone else but you," Willow said with a gentle and soft voice. "She used to be a softy, you know? But during the years, she's been hardening up. I could barely recognised her. Then when you showed up, I can see the softy I knew since I was a kid again."

Luz was about to tear up, and quite frankly, Willow was too. Willow held Luz's hand gently and looked her in the eyes, "You're a great person, Luz. You've changed so many people's life without knowing it. You've helped a lot, without knowing it. It's time you should know it. What if those humans back in your world don't like you? They probably don't even know you. So don't go beating yourself up, alright? Because you're more lovable than you think you are."

At this point, both Luz and Willow couldn't keep it together, especially Luz. The human hugged Willow tightly, feeling thankful.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, overwhelmed with emotions to say more.

She didn't need to, "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about this because I wrote it months ago, even though it's technically the first thing I ever posted on any platform (on Amino first then FanFiction.net if anyone is interested), but I decided to share it here too. 
> 
> Obviously, this is based on the headcanon: "Luz doesn't have the self-esteem to believe that someone could like her." I like that hc, because I can honestly relate heavily to that, so that's why I wrote this one shot (one-shot? English is hard). Thanks for reading, have a good day or night :).


End file.
